Over the past few years, virtualization may have been employed in a variety of environments. Such environments may vary, ranging from relatively densely populated cloud-computing clusters to home desktop computers. As a result, Virtual Machine Monitors (VMMs) may have been embraced as a new mechanism to provide isolation of untrusted software components. Unfortunately, widespread adoption of VMMs may have promoted VMMs as a target for attack. Furthermore, an attacker may exploit vulnerabilities in any software running in a machine after bootup, including VMM and all of its privileged components. Therefore, there may be a need for apparatuses and/or processes that protect the integrity of computing networks, devices, VMMs and/or Operating Systems (OSes).